blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Hilary and the Magic Rainbow Spell
Plot Trivia Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Berkley Silverman as Precious #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Zachary Bennett as Mr Martins #Andrew Sabiston as Sam #Emilie Claire Barlow as Sammy #Kate Micucci as Ziriza #Sunil Malhotra as Stripes # # Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary playing with her friends.) *Hilary: "Okay Jackson. Your turn." *Jackson: "Okay." (Jackson rolled the dice and it landed on a four.) *Jackson: "One, two, three, four." *Jordan: "Okay. Bring it on!" (Jordan rolled the dice and it landed on a five.) *Jordan: "One, two, three, four, five." (Before Hilary can have a turn, her teacher Mr Martins walked in.) *Mr Martins: "Hey Hilary. Your mother and father had asked me to remind you that you're going away tomorrow." *Hilary: "Huh. What!" *Mr Martins: "When they pick you up, they said that you'll be going away." *Hilary: "Oh right. Guys, guess what. I'm going away, because my grandparents want me to spend time with them." *Sam: "We'll sure miss having you to have fun with." *Sammy: "If only we knew what to do while Hilary is gone." *Jackson: "Yeah!" *Jordan: "What do you think, guys!" (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa!" *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi everybody." *AJ: "We heard that you're going away to visit your grandparents tomorrow, Hilary." *Hilary: "I know. If only there was some way for my friends to have fun without me." *Blaze: "I know what you love best, Hilary." *Hilary: "What's that." *AJ: "An adventure. C'mon. Let's Go." (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Blaze: "Our friends Ziriza and Stripes are waiting for us in the Enchanted Forest." *Hilary: "We'll go there and meet them just as soon as the bell rings for lunch-break." *AJ: "How long will that be." *Hilary: "Right about...Now!" (The bell rings.) *Hilary: "I have to go guys." *Sam: "Do you have to." *Hilary: "Don't worry. I won't be long." *Sammy: "Okay. Have fun." *Jackson: "But. Please hurry. Remember Lunch-time, one hour." *Hilary: "Okay. You Guys let the teacher know that I'm gone on an adventure with Blaze and AJ." *Jordan: "Got it!" *Hilary: "Okay Kipper and Precious. Ready to go!" *Kipper: "Ready, mate!" *Precious: "Ready, girl." *Hilary: "Got my lunch packed in case I got hungry. Okay. Let's get going!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, Hilary, Kipper and Precious just as Blaze and Stripes drive along with Ziriza.) *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "They seem to be having fun already." *Precious: "Yeah!" *Kipper: "They're always having fun now that we're here." (Suddenly, another fox appeared.) *Flicker: "Ziriza, we need your assistance. Please, we need your help." *Ziriza: "Hi Flicker! I'm playing with my friends! Is something wrong?" *Flicker: "I found another fox named Emerald who's got a case of the hiccups." *Emerald: (Hiccups)"See. We need help." *Flicker: "Like now." *Hilary: "Oh dear." (Meanwhile, in Hilary's world.) *Jackson: "Okay! What do we have here. Looks like I got orange juice and potato salad." *Jordan: "I got mine, cheese with holes and fruit." *Sammy: "A carrot." *Sam: "For me. Uh. Sandwiches. This one's jam, egg salad and tunafish. I got extra. I'll save this for Precious, because I hope she likes tuna." *Jordan: "I sure hope Hilary will make it back. She must be feeling hungry already." (Meanwhile, the kids are following Flicker and Emerald.) *Flicker: "The only cure is the rare and exotic forest apple." *Stripes: "Rawr! That must be the most rarest fruit ever." *Ziriza: "Huh. I kind of remember those." *AJ: "Hey Flicker. Why haven't you give Emerald one." *Flicker: "Because one day they suddenly became invisible." *Precious: "Invisible?!" *Kipper: "I wonder how that could've happened." *Hilary: "Sounds like maybe some kind of imbalance in nature might've made the apples disappear." *Flicker: "Yes! And it happened once before. Which is why I need you, Ziriza. I mean, you're the only one who was able to make things right." *Ziriza: "Oh Yes. That's right. I did find a special herb that fixed it." *Flicker: "Yeah! With those herbs, you were able to use them to make the apples visible again." *Blaze: "So all we need are some of those herbs." *Emerald: (Hiccups)"And please hurry. These hiccups are more jumpy than a frog in the hopping plains." *Ziriza: "Hmm. I do remember what it looks like and what it smells like. But I don't know where they are." *AJ: "I'm sure we'll find them." *Hilary: "Yeah! With all of us working together, we'll find those herbs in no time at all." *Blaze: "C'mon!" *All: (Cheering). (Meanwhile, in Hilary's world.) * (Meanwhile, the kids are looking for the special herb.) * Category:Blog posts